Who Pays the Ferryman?
by Miss Esa
Summary: The LW purchases Charon's contract and finds herself on the adventure of a lifetime. Charon/FLW


**Who Pays the Ferryman?**  
Miss Esa

Author Notes: This is my first time venturing into writing for the Fallout fandom. Any and all feedback is appreciated. I avoided going into much detail with the Lone Wanderer so that you as the reader can pick out her physical characteristics.

The first time she walked into the Ninth Circle the entire bar became silent. It was rare that a smoothskin would willingly walk into the infamous bar. She made her way through the doors and strolled up to the bar, placing her heavy pack next to an empty stool as she sat down. The bartender made his way down the counter to stand in front of the stranger.

"Well now, lookee here. We got us a smoothskin that I ain't ever seen before. I'm Ahzrukhal, and this... this is the Ninth Circle. Folks got problems, and I got liquor to sell to 'em… well, liquor and a few other pick me ups. You need anything, you just let me know." His deep gravely voice broke the silence.

The smoothskin reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of caps. "Just a beer please."

"Coming right up." Ahzrukhal said as he turned to grab the newcomer a drink. She took the time to take in her surroundings, the bar was busy but not overly packed. Most of the patrons had gone back to their conversations and drinks, all but one ghoul in the corner of the room. He was taller than everyone else in the bar, and his eyes were fixed on her.

The shady bartender placed an opened bottle of beer on the counter and she nodded a thanks as she grabbed the bottle and made her way towards the isolated ghoul. He stood against the wall with his arms across his chest and a shotgun strapped to his back. His eyes never left her as she walked towards him.

She placed her drink on the table next to him and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Styx. What's your…" She was cutoff by the ghoul's gruff voice.

"Talk. To. Ahzrukhal."

Styx put her hand down and frowned. "I just…"

"No. Talk. To. Ahzrukhal." Was his only reply.

She shook her head and grabbed her drink as she walked back to the bar. "Who's that guy in the corner?"

Ahzrukhal looked up from cleaning a cracked beer mug. "That's Charon. Let's just say… well, he's a loyal employee. Don't mess with me, and he won't mess with you."

"He's a loyal employee?" Styx asked.

"I hold his contract, which makes me his employer. He will do what I ask when I ask, without question." He replied as he reached for another beer mug.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Charon grew up around a very interesting group of individuals. They… well, I guess you could say that they brainwashed him. He is absolutely loyal to whomever holds his contract. Unfailing, unflinching, until the day that employment ends."

"Arn't you worried about what will happen when that day comes?"

"Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt that he holds no end of animosity towards me, but so long as he is my employee, he is as gentle as a teddy bear."

Styx finished her drink and looked towards the lone ghoul in the corner. His arms were still crossed as he kept an eye on the bar. She reached into her pocket and pulled out more caps, singling the bartender for another drink. "I want to talk to you about Charon's contract."

Ahzrukhal grinned. "Oh? would you now? He is a highly valuable asset to me and to the Ninth Circle. What did you have in mind?"

Styx fumbled around in her bag and pulled out a metal tin that jingled as she slammed it down on the bar. Ahzrukhal's eyes grew wide when he realized what was inside the tin. "I'll give you 2,000 caps for it."

"I suppose that could work…yes. Yes…" Ahzrukhal reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a faded and torn slip of paper and placed it on the counter infant of the girl. "Here's the contract. And I'll take my payment in full. I'll give you the pleasure of informing Charon yourself." He grabbed the tin of caps and slid them under the counter.

Styx grabbed the old piece of paper and made her way back to the lone ghoul.

"Talk to…"

"Slow down, there. I have good news. I'm your new employer." She said as she showed him the contract in her hands. Charon looked at the page for a moment before he replied.

"If you are my new employer, then I will serve you. But first, I must take care of something. Wait here." Charon walked towards his old employer. "Ahzrukhal. I am told that I am no longer in your service."

"Yes." Was the bartenders simple reply. Charon pulled the shotgun from his back and fired once into the head of his old employer, and once more into his unmoving body, then he turned back to Styx as the patrons screamed and began to scatter from the bar.

"Alright. Lets go."

Styx ran over to the counter and looked at the bloody body. Her face went pale at the sight of the blood. "Whoa! What the fuck was that?"

"Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard. So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded. But now you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat. And now, for good or ill, I serve you." Charon turned and headed towards the doors exiting the Ninth Circle. Styx sighed as she reached under the counter and retrieved her caps.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself as she ran to catch up to the ghoul.


End file.
